


Falling For A Demon....Femboy (a femboy hooters fic)

by KuudereEva



Series: Emo Rap 💔 [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Lil Uzi Vert (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, Playboi Carti (Musician) RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Acid, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crack, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Femboy hooters, Femme, Hip Hop, Hooters, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Musical References, Musicals, Musicians, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rap, Restaurants, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Waiters & Waitresses, Weed, femboy, please do not take this seriously I swear I’m a better writer, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: Lil Peep gets called up by his friends Lil Tracy, Juice Wrld, and Ski Mask to go to a strange new restaurant called FemBoy Hooters.Inside, there’s a grumpy XXXTentacion, and a little 16*29 (without the 1 and 2), along with a boy that looks like he’s been beamed down from some sort of planet.This boy proves to be charming, capturing the heart of ol Gus here
Relationships: Gustav Ahr | Lil Peep/Bexey Swan
Series: Emo Rap 💔 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Falling For A Demon....Femboy (a femboy hooters fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this isn’t up to my normal quality.   
> Shits been going down.  
> If you want updates on my writing (what/when I’m going to post) add me on Instagram @basic_garci and message me saying you’re from AO3  
> Also this is a crack fic. Lol

“First add the milk…” A woman on screen with a fake smile poured milk into a bowl. That’s it. All she did.

“Then the sugar and butter…” Greedy amounts of sugar and butter were lopped into the same mixture. Again. Nothing special.

“Next wait six hours for your perfect fudge cookies to be done!” Six hours? He’d be asleep by that time, for sure....

Lil Peep sighed deeply. There wasn’t anything worthwhile to watch anymore. He clicked the remote to the TV, getting up and stretching his arms out. Before he started to walk to the kitchen, his phone buzzed, indicating a call. He groaned, looking at the caller ID. Tracy? What did he want from him now? He swiped and put the phone to his ear. 

“Yo. What you need?” Little could had prepared him from the large pit of lava he definitely could have fallen into.

“GUS! IT’S AN EMERGENCY! SOMETHING’S HAPPENED!” A loud screechy voice that made Gus want to kill himself erupted from the other line. Something must have happened. 

“Oh my god, what the fuck happened? Is Stokes with you? Jarad? Are they okay?” Those were his only friends. Three was more than enough.

“IT’S AMAZING! GENIUS! FEMBOY HOOTERS HAS OPENED, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! JARAD AND STOKES ARE FINE!” Gus breathed out, relieved that nobody had died yet. But what the hell is FemBoy Hooters?

“What...the hell is that? I probably shouldn’t trust this…”

“SEE YOU THERE! BYE!”

Gus sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t really pass up an opportunity to go out with people, it had been around seven weeks since he had any social contact with anyone. He changed into a leather studded Hello Kitty jacket, along with some checkered black pants. He thought that they looked horrible, but he didn’t give a fuck. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stretched out on the couch. Nothing wrong with a little 10-Second nap. 

He slipped on some pink shoes and drove off to the legendary place that was FemBoy Hooters. Hooray, can’t wait. So much fun right here right now.

Gus shook his head as he stumbled out of his car, noticing the three chaotic gays at the entrance. A large neon orange sign that read “FemBoy Hooters!” hung above the Hooters. Loud disco music from the interior made the ground shake with ripples, 

““Gus! You got here! Took you long enough!” Tracy playfully slugged him in the arm, Juice and Stokes chuckling a bit from the back. 

“Wow...I guess I’m here. FemBoy Hooters. Huh.” Looking up again, he places his hand on his hip, reading the sign ever so softly leaving the words printed on his tongue beautifully.

“Are we going in or what?” He was interrupted within his thoughts by Stokes already pulling at the door. 

“Yeah, come on! We didn’t come out here for nothing!” Tracy and Jarad followed so only after.

Gus stepped in, looking around the place, it not being very busy except for Symere and Jordan at another table. Jarad walked up to the person handing out menus, to his surprise it was Jaseh out of all people. He had on a large black hoodie that barely concealed the extremely short shorts he was wearing. The hoodie also read “FemBoy Hooters!” In small orange letters. Jah signed, motioning them down to a table .

“I’m sure somebody will be with you shortly…”

“Wow! This place seems really cool, right Gus? Maybe you could have some fun tonight~”. The two had previously came out to each other, they always tried to set each other up with people, although it always failed. 

“I seriously doubt that, I really could-“ Gus was interrupted by a worker prancing up to their table. 

“Uhm...h-hello….welcome to FemBoy Hooters~” a feminine boy with blacked-out contacts and a short tank on leaned on the table, batting his eyelashes at the group. “My name is Bexey...but some people call me Bex!”

Gus bit down on his lip, hard. Looking around, the place was just about silent. Of course besides the occasional moans from Carti after Uzi lowered to his knees. 

“I’m here for the special dining hours...just let me know if I can get anything special for any of you~” He clasps his hands together and reaches for some menus, brushing past Gus. He shudders and places a hand over his heart. It had definitely stopped beating for a hot second. He was thinking it was from the Percs he had taken but as he watched the boy glide past the restaurant he knew what it was.

“O-ohh...sorry about that! I’m back now…” he stumbled and grabbed onto the table, peering at Gus while shakily handing him a glass, which tipped and crashed at his feet.

“I’m sooooo sorry! I’ll make sure to clean this up right away~” Bex reached for a towel, his hips shaking as he groaned softly. “What a waste~!”

Gus tried as hard as he could not to stare, his shorts weren’t covering the most, but he seriously debated if he would rather have another line or the fat ass in front of him. 

“Like this~?” Bex started to shake his ass, winking at Gus as he did so.

“Of course~” He could feel his pants becoming tighter, softly grumbling 

“Why don’t you come with me? I’ll show you our secret menu…” Bex took his hand and to Gus’s surprise he was extremely strong, pretty much dragging him along the floor. The two arrive at a storeroom-kitchen-thing. Honestly, that doesn’t matter. He had a goth twink pretty much offering himself to him. 

“What were you wanting? You have the whole menu right in front of you…” Gus stared into his blacked-out eyes, confused as all hell. 

“I honestly have no idea what you serve here. I’m new, as you can see.”

“Oh, that’s completely okay, I can always get anything set up anytime for you~” Bex tentatively pulled his dick out, stroking around the base softly. Soft little moans filled the room as he laid his head down on Gus’s shoulder. 

“Y-you can bring yours out, if you’d like…”

He nodded, definitely not hesitating to do so. He barely noticed Bex whispering “Decided on your order yet? Do you want me to serve you tonight?” 

Gus tilted his head, before exclaiming “Oh wait, how did I forget? It’s my birthday!” Magical confetti and shit exploded around his head, obviously an illusion from some drugs. 

“Birthday? Oh then I’ll just have to give you this~”

“Of course, only for you~” Bex runs his hands down Peep’s chest, reaching to the bottom of his waist, taking off his studded jacket and kissing on a nipple. “Just let me have this first~”

Gus leans back, moaning heavily but shakily. Bex places his hand flat on his chest, slightly pushing him back a bit. “Give me a minute to prepare for this baby….” Grabbing his dick, he presses it against himself and sighs, eyes rolling to the back of his head to snap close a minute later. Rising onto his knees, he lets him slide a bit up to his somehow already lubed ass. “I promise you’ll feel real good from this—“ 

Gus honestly thought he was dreaming. A cute, naked, goth femboy right in front of him who would give him quality top and not be a little bitch? Perfect!

He’d secretly always wanted to try something like this with someone, not having enough courage to ask one of his (many) friends with benefits. The thought of somebody turning their back on him was making him sick. That wasn’t really what he’d need to worry about now.

If he had known it had been so easy to seduce a femboy he would have been here ages ago. 

“Hm? Nothing to say, big guy?” Bex teases a bit, winking and pushing his tongue out. He lowers his knees, pressing his cock against his ass once again. 

Staying at that precise position, Gus opens his mouth to complain but his eyes snap open when Bex sinks down onto him. His fists become balled and he bites his lip immediately. Can’t forget that they were in a random store room. God, he was tight. Really fucking tight. His hand immediately tightens around his waist, gasping out again. 

“Is that good? Before he gets to answer, Bex kisses him dead-on the lips and in response Gus reaches his hands towards his ass. 

Gus tilts his head, lips now pressing against his ear. “You’re so needy for me, aren’t you?” His tone was close to poisoned honey, making a shiver run down his spine.

Bex straightens back up his back, snapping his head away as he blushes darker. “H-huh?” 

“Let me guess, trashing gets you off, right? You know how tight you are? Gus squeezes his hands, digs his fingers in as he feels Bex twist in his lap. “How much I want to fuck you into the floor of Femboy Hooters?

“W-Why can’t you? What’s stopping you?” Bex smirks, nibbling on his lip. His eyes were dark as always, rising onto his knees to meet eye contact with Gus.

“I want to see you desperate…” Lifting his hands he wraps it around Bex’s dick while loud moans were surely coming from below. “I want to see how eager you look when you ride on me. Think you can do that for me?”

“Y-Yes…! Of course I cou-“ 

The door busts open. Shit.

It wasn’t a pretty scene, a worker seated on his dick and being in a staff area. Oops. 

“That’s hot as fuck, no reason to stop them.” Jarad mumbles under his breath. More people load into the room. Ski, Tracy, Jah, Uzi, Carti, just literally every single person ever to exist was watching him, they would clown him, this would be terrible-

“Oh….”

“Alright! Your fudge cookies are all finished, now take a huge bite! Enjoy!”

The femboy was a lie. The food was a lie. These slutty cookies were a lie.

Gus screamed into a pillow and passed out. All wasn’t well. Press F to pay respects

Please don’t take this seriously, I wrote this for a joke, lol.  
So yeah, the femboys and friends were a lie, all a dream. Quite sad if I say so myself.


End file.
